Father's Eyes
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Its the big day and Raimundo isn't sure that he is ready....Father's Day fic with some RaiKim. not very good, I don't blame you if you don't read it


"I think he'd going to pass out," Omi whispered to Clay who hushed him.

"He's just anxious is all," Clay told him.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Raimundo snapped from in front of them. "Come on Dojo," he urged brining his attention back to the dragon, "can't you go any faster?"

"Fast as I can kid," he told him the truth. They'd just finished grabbing an activated Wu when Raimundo's cell phone had gone off to tell them to return to the temple at their earliest convince. That had resulted in Raimundo practically throwing his two fellow dragons onto Dojo and then telling him to go as fast as possible.

"Why the hell didn't I bring the Golden Tiger Claws?" Raimundo moaned for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"You need to stop beating yourself up about that," Clay told him and earned another glare.

"I _need_ to be back at the temple," Raimundo snapped irritably and then added to himself, 'with Kimiko.'

"I'm sure she is fine," Clay told him as if reading his mind and apparently forgave him for yelling.

"Yes!" Omi agreed. "Kimiko is a very strong girl. There is no need to worry." Raimundo sent his two friends thankful smiles but he just didn't agree. He would feel ok until he was with Kimiko. His wife of just over two years who was in her ninth month of pregnancy had gone into labor while he'd been out on a Shen Gong Wu hunt and for the first time since Kimiko had stopped going on Wu hunts Raimundo had forgotten the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Temple ho!" Dojo called bringing everyone's attention forward toward the temple that was now in eyesight. Rai had never been happier to see the temple and silently urged Dojo faster. Dojo landed on the outskirts of the temple, Raimundo leaping off his back as soon as he got close enough and running toward the tiny house on the outside of the temple walls that he and Kimiko had called home since their marriage.

"Kimiko!" he shouted bursting into the house. When he didn't get a response he ran from room to room, checking for his wife. Panic was beginning to well up inside of him when he couldn't find her but he tried to keep calm and realized that Kimiko must be in the temple. Raimundo went flying out of his house and nearly went head over heels as he bowled into Omi.

"Raimundo!" Omi called after him when he didn't even stop. "Master Fung said Kimiko has gone to Tokyo."

"What!" Raimundo finally stopped and turned to Omi.

"She used the Golden Tiger Claws to go to a hospital in Tokyo," Omi explained.

"Where's Dojo! We have to get going!" Rai said turning back to the temple.

"Gotcha covered partner," Clay said coming out of the temple holding the Tiger Claws. "Kimiko sent them back for you," Clay explained.

"Did she," Raimundo started to ask but Clay cut him off.

"Tokyo University Medical Hospital," Clay told him handing the Wu over. Rai quickly took them and activated the Claws, leaping through the hole he created, his mind only on getting to Kimiko. Clay and Omi both knew this which was part of the reason they weren't totally shocked when the hole closed before either of them could make it through.

"Guess we're taking the old fashion way," Clay said pushing the brim of his hat up.

"I suppose it is best," Omi agreed as the two went in search of Dojo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If anyone found it odd that Raimundo appeared out of thin air he didn't stay around to notice. He walked quickly, still trying to maintain some sense of calm, into the hospital and headed for the main desk.

"What floor is the maternity ward on?" he asked in a rush. The worker at the desk stared back at him blankly.

"Sumimasen?" she asked a second later slower. Raimundo cursed and tried to remember any of that Japanese he'd learned from Kimiko.

"Ego de?" he tried first asking if she understood English. The poor worker shook her head and looked apologetic. Raimundo fought to remain calm. 'Think, think,' he commanded himself but he couldn't think of any useful phrase to use at the moment.

"Raimundo?" someone asked from behind him. Rai spun around his eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar face. "I thought that was you," Keiko said with a smile pushing black hair from her brown eyes.

"Help," he pleaded miserably. "I don't know how to ask where Kimiko is and I'm getting a bit desperate."

"Oh! Of course," Kieko said hurrying forward and talking rapidly with the worker who seemed to be as relieved as Raimundo to have a translator. "Come on," Keiko motioned towards the elevators after thanking the worker, "we're heading up."

"You're a Godsend Keiko!" Raimundo thanked her with a hung as he waited impatiently for an elevator to arrive.

"Glad to help," Keiko told him as the doors opened and Raimundo flew in, immediately hitting the 'close' button so Keiko barely made it through in time. "Slow down Raimundo," she told him, "you don't even know where we are going." Raimundo's fingers hovered over the numbers as she spoke.

"So where to?" he asked impatiently.

"Six, and I'll let your rudeness slide due to the fact that you're about to become a father," she said looking a little miffed.

"Sorry," Raimundo said half heartedly.

"So why aren't you with her already?" Keiko asked.

"Shen Gong Wu went active," he said glumly.

"Cheer up father to be," Keiko said patting him on the back as they reached their floor. Raimundo made another move to lung out but Keiko caught him by the shirt. "Slow down their killer," she told him, "you have no idea where we are going."

"Do you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but I can find out if you'll give me a minute," Keiko said walking towards a nurse, Raimundo following close behind. Keiko began to talk to the nurse and Raimundo understood bits and pieces but they were speaking rapidly and his grasp on the language just wasn't good enough. He fidgeted looking around wondering in which direction his wife was waiting for him. He just wanted so desperately to be with Kimiko. He should be sharing every moment of this with her, not be sitting in the waiting room. Was she ok? Was the baby ok? Was she scared? Lonely? Was she wondering where he was?

"Raimundo?" Keiko broke into his stream of thought. He looked back at her and wondered what he must look like because her face was suddenly full of soft sympathy. "This nurse," she motioned to the woman next to her, "will take you to Kimiko's room." If he wasn't married Raimundo could have kissed Keiko.

"Thank you so much," he told her sincerely.

"No problem," Keiko smiled, "just give Kimiko my love and take good care of her."

"You aren't coming?" Rai asked surprised.

"Family only at this point," Keiko reminded him and then winked. "Take a big breath and relax. You'll be ok." Raimundo gave him a smile and followed the waiting nurse. He was led down two hallways and finally to a room that he was beckoned into. Raimundo wasn't sure what he expected to see when he poked his head in but it certainly wasn't a calm and collected Kimiko sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Kim?" he asked as he walked in. Kimiko looked up at his voice and smiled closing her book.

"Look who finally decided to show up," she joked and Raimundo was taken aback again.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kimiko," he apologized heavily taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"You didn't miss anything," she promised him. "You ok? You look a little pale."

"Much better know that I'm here," he told her. The door opened behind but Rai didn't pay it much attention until he heard his name.

"Oh hello Raimundo," Toshrio Tohomiko said coming in holding soda in his hand. "Glad to see you were able to make it in one piece," he joked and Raimundo only gave a weak smile, not liking that his near panic attack was a source for jokes.

"Dad's been with me since I got to Tokyo so no need to worry," Kimiko told Raimundo who had sunk into the chair by her bed, her hand still clutched in his.

"I'm just relieved to be here."

"Now that Raimundo's here I'll be in the waiting room," Toshiro told his daughter.

"You don't have to go Poppa," Kimiko insisted but her father was shaking his head.

"You're in good hands and this place shouldn't be too crowed," Toshiro insisted. He looked over at Raimundo who was still looking like his nerves had been shot. He considered dragging the boy out of the room and telling him to shape up but decided against. Raimundo was certainly not a boy and times for talks would come later. Right now his daughter and her husband needed to be alone.

"Alright," Kimiko said as he walked out. She looked over at Raimundo who was staring at the floor. "You could have at least said goodbye," she some what scolded. Raimundo looked up at her suddenly and she was struck by the look in his eye, a heavy mix of fear and relief.

"I would never have forgiven myself if something had happened to you while I wasn't there," he told her seriously.

"I'm fine Raimundo," she insisted. "Master Fung took good care of me, got me to the hospital and then brought the Tiger Claws back for you."

"But," Raimundo protested coming to sit on the edge of her bed, "that still doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there when you needed me."

"There is nothing to be guilty about," she told him reaching forward to cup his cheek with her free hand.

"But," Raimundo tried to say but Kimiko's hand move from his cheek to cover his mouth.

"Enough," she told him her eyes light but serious. "You and I both know that we both have a duty that means we can't always be right next to one another. But if you start having guilt trips now about not being there for everything then it is going to be one long and hard road of parenting. No one can do it all. You're here now and that's all that matters. Rai," she smiled and took the hand that held hers and place it on her stomach, "you're going to be a father. Real soon." Her words were true and calmed him. He took a deep breath and lean forward so their foreheads touched; he closed his eyes and soaked in the moment. Suddenly Kimiko hissed and he pulled back.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Kimiko gave him a forced smile.

"Contraction," she told him. Raimundo immediately shifted so he could be beside her more, right arm snaking over her shoulder to grip the her right hand that sought his while his left hand shifted from her stomach to lay over her hand bunched in the sheets. "Those aren't very fun," she told him with a weak laugh once it was over. Raimundo kissed her temple tenderly.

"I can bet," he told her. "Did I ever tell you that you are an amazing woman?"

"Sweet talk is good," she told him. "I'll try to remember it later when I'm hating you for doing this to me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The waiting is the worst part," Toshiro told Raimundo some hours later when he'd come to visit those in the waiting room. Kimiko was sleeping lightly back in her room, still waiting for it be time to give birth and Raimundo was getting concerned that she'd be too tired once the time came. Raimundo agreed with Toshiro's statement with a slight nod of his head before taking another sip of his coffee. He looked around the room to where Clay was sitting with Keiko leaning her head on his shoulder, completely asleep, and Clay trying not to completely nod off and failing miserably. Omi was curled up on the chair next to him like a cat and seemed to be in a deep sleep but Rai knew he could jump up at a moment's notice.

"I'm just worried about Kimiko and the baby," Raimundo sighed. "I just want them to both come out of this healthy and happy."

"I could tell you not to worry but I know that would be foolish because you would anyway. No one could calm me down when Kimiko was born except for her mother and I couldn't be with her so that only made matters worse."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"Back when Kimiko was born," Toshiro explained, "it still wasn't common practice for men to be with their wives during the actual birth."

"Really?" Raimundo asked surprised.

"It is becoming more common now but sill not the norm," Toshiro told him and Raimundo suddenly realized why he'd been getting so many strange looks from the hospital staff that came by. He'd originally thought it was because he was a forigener but Toshiro's reason made more sense. It had caused some scandal when it came out that Kimiko Tohomiko, heiress to all of Tohomiko Electronics, was married very young to a no name foreigner she'd met at the mysterious private school she'd gone to attend all those years ago.

"Raimundo," Toshiro went on, "I feel as if I should give you some wise words of advice." Raimundo turned his full attention to Toshrio, intrigued. "But I can't think of any." Raimundo blinked and then laughed a little.

"I wish you did," Raimundo sobered some and sank into a chair. "I'm scared out of my mind." Toshiro sat next to him.

"When Kimiko was born I refused to hold her for two days," Toshiro told him and Raimundo looked at him in a bit of shock.

"Why not?"

"I was convinced that I would drop her or hold her wrong and end up breaking her." He paused and seemed to struggle with something. "After the birth Kimiko's mother was very weak and slept mostly but when she was able to she yelled at me for being so ridiculous." Raimundo didn't think it was so crazy, he was afraid of the same thing occurring. He'd handled his brothers, sisters, cousins, nieces, nephews, and so forth but his own child was different. He was solely responsible for its well being.

"I'm scared of that too," Raimundo admitted. "What if I mess up? It will be all my fault." Toshrio gave him a sympathic smile and a pat on the back.

"You have done many remarkable things in your life Raimundo," Toshiro went on. "You left your home at a young age to go live in a foreign land, learned to use powers that most people cannot even comprehend, and face off almost daily against evil beings bent on world domination. Yet I am convinced that being a parent will be the most challenging thing in the world." Raimundo looked over at his father in law and smiled grimly.

"I think you're right," he agreed.

"In all honesty it is not the ideal world I would want my grandchild born into," Toshiro said seriously and Raimundo grimaced agreeing with him inwardly. "But," Toshiro went on, "this baby is your child. Not mine. The world you and Kimiko live in is one that I cannot even begin to touch. You belong in it and you belong with each other and I am confident that this child will flourish as well." Raimundo swallowed hard at those words. Toshiro had something along those lines when he'd asked for Toshiro's blessing to marry Kimiko.

"Thank you Toshiro," Raimundo said sincerely. Toshiro went to open his mouth but was cut off when a nurse interrupted speaking Japanese.

"She says it's time," Toshiro told him. Raimundo had guessed as much and was already on his feet, blowing past the nurse back to Kimiko's room. Toshiro watched his son in law go and smiled contently before turning to wake the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You should be sleeping," Raimundo told his wife when he came back into the room carrying yet another cup of coffee. Kimiko smiled sleepily back at him.

"What about you?" she asked "When was the last time you got some sleep? You've probably been awake more then two days now."

"I'm fine," he assured her sitting next to her bed. "I didn't just give birth to a beautiful baby boy."

"I'm fine too," she assured him but the exhaustion in her eyes gave her away. Raimundo smiled at her, thinking how beautiful she was and remembering how beautiful she'd been holding their child after he'd been cleaned off. Most of her hair had fallen from the two buns she'd put it in and sweat glistened on her face, and Raimundo could help thinking, despite how cliché it was, that she absolutely glowed.

"Don't lie," he chided her reaching up to tuck a stray hair back into place. Kimiko had been cleaned up since the birth as well but the glow remained. "You're beautiful," Raimundo told her, "motherhood suits you."

"How is he?" Kimiko asked blushing slightly at his comment.

"Sleeping peaceful, safe and sound," Rai told her. "Everyone has been by to see him," he laughed, "I don't think you're dad has left the viewing area once." Kimiko laughed as well. "He'll be the perfect grandfather," Rai smiled, "spoiling him rotten every chance he gets." Kimiko suddenly frowned, catching Raimundo off guard.

"We need to stop calling our baby 'him' Rai. He needs a name."

"We can talk about it when you're all rested up," Rai replied his face concerned. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm really fine Rai," Kimiko tried to convince him. "I'm just tired is all."

"It's my job to worry," Rai smiled. "I'm a husband and a father now, you're going to have to get used to it."

"I have no doubt that you'll be as great a father as you have been a husband," Kimiko suppressed a yawn as she spoke. "You're going to be a great dad," she said her eyes fluttering shut against her will.

"You think so?" Rai asked softly.

"I know so," Kimiko said smiling as she drifted off to sleep again. Rai watched her for a few minutes, forgetting his own exhaustion, and thinking on how amazing she really was. There was a soft knock at the open door and Raimundo looked back over his shoulder.

"How is she?" Toshiro asked softly coming in.

"Exhausted," Raimundo whispered back. He glanced at Toshiro as he watched his only daughter sleep. There was a look in his eyes that Raimundo couldn't identify but felt somehow he could relate to it.

"We should let her sleep," Toshiro said after a moment of watching. Raimundo nodded and stood, following Toshiro out of the door. Their feet automatically took them down to another wing where the new born babies were kept and observed during the first few hours. Clay and Keiko were already there watching the newborns through the glass.

"Hey guys," Raimundo greeted and both turned smiles on him.

"Hey there Dad," Clay joked. Rai smiled back still getting used to the term and the amount of congratulations he was getting.

'I'm not sure why I get the congratulations,' Raimundo thought as he turned to look at his son, 'Kimiko did all of the work.'

"Where's Omi?" he asked suddenly realizing that the tiny monk was absent. He was caught of guard when he saw Clay and Keiko watching him instead of the babies, surprised looks on their faces.

"He went out front to see Dojo and Master Fung off," Clay explained after a moment.

"I would have liked to say goodbye to them as well," Toshiro said with a frown.

"I'm sure you could still catch them," Keiko suggested and Toshiro nodded.

"I believe I'll try, in any case I could use the fresh air." When he was gone Raimundo looked back at his son.

"That's freaky," Keiko said out of the blue and Raimundo looked at her quickly.

"What is?" he asked concerned.

"You and Mr. Tohomiko," Keiko explained as Raimundo gave her a look that clearly said he didn't follow. "The two of you had the exact same expression on your faces when you were looking in at your son. The same look in your eyes and everything." Raimundo was surprised at this but smiled a little and looked back at his son. _His_ son, he still couldn't believe that.

"It must be a father thing," Clay added watching Raimundo watching his son.

"Yeah," Rai agreed softly, "must be."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Weak! Blah! Short! Blah! Ughh, this is certainly not my best work and for that I apologize. I've been playing around all week with about three different ideas for a Father's Day fic and tried to write each one with little to no success. So I decided on this one but I'm not still not very happy with it. I guess I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you like it or not.

This thing is pretty much completely unedited due to the fact that I'm running out the door as we speak. Life suddenly got very crazy!

Ok, look for a new chapter of "Into the Rush" soon! Bye and Happy Father's Day!


End file.
